


Семь раз, когда Тесей обнимал Ньюта, и один раз, когда Ньют обнял Тесея

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Ньют никогда не обнимал Тесея первым.





	Семь раз, когда Тесей обнимал Ньюта, и один раз, когда Ньют обнял Тесея

**Author's Note:**

> прозрачные намёки на горизонтальный инцест, спойлеры к “Преступлениям Гриндельвальда”!, куча авторских хэдканонов, возможна непреднамеренная ебля таймлайна.

**1**

  
Тесею три года, он сидит в большом кресле в гостиной, в которое только недавно научился забираться без посторонней помощи, и мама, улыбаясь, осторожно кладёт ему на колени свёрток из белых пелёнок, из которого на него смотрит младший брат.  
  
— Это Ньют, — говорит мама, а папа добавляет:  
  
— Теперь ты — старший, Тесей. Защищай его и оберегай.  
  
Это — одно из самых первых воспоминаний Тесея, и точно — самое ясное из них. Большая гостиная дома Скамандеров залита солнцем, он держит на коленях неожиданно тяжёлый свёрток, родители рядом, а маленький Ньют протягивает ручки и неуклюже трогает его лицо, а потом начинает хныкать. Тесей обнимает его, как умеет.  
  
— Не плачь, Ньют, — говорит он. — Я твой брат, и я буду тебя защищать.  
  


**2**

  
Тесею восемь лет, и он сбегает от няньки, чтобы пообщаться с гиппогрифами. Это запрещено — мама считает, что Тесей и Ньют ещё слишком маленькие, чтобы подходить к таким большим и опасным животным без сопровождения взрослых, — но Тесей иного мнения. Он уже достаточно взрослый, он даже катался на спине гиппогрифа — правда, с папой, но всё-таки! — и уж конечно может пойти и погладить их, когда захочет. Ньют, понятное дело, бежит за ним следом, и Тесей хмурится — он сам-то уже взрослый, но брат ещё слишком мал.  
  
— Иди домой, Ньют, — говорит он. — Тебе нельзя сюда.  
  
— Нет, можно! — брат смотрит куда-то в сторону, никогда — в глаза, и Тесей давно привык к этой его странности. Впрочем, менее упрямым Ньют от этого не становится. — Я знаю, как дружить с гиппогрифами, я их уже гладил!  
  
— Ты — что?! — Тесей, уже добравшийся до самого вольера, резко останавливается и разворачивается к брату. — Ты… ты сюда один ходил? — шепчет он, враз охрипнув.  
  
— Ну да, — пожимает плечами Ньют. — Мама думает, я к совам хожу, и я правда хожу, но и сюда тоже. Они скучают, я прихожу с ними поговорить.  
  
— Но это же… Ньют, это опасно! — почти кричит Тесей. Он боится и злится одновременно, злится на Ньюта и боится за него же. Впервые в жизни он боится так за кого-то.  
  
— Нет. Они хорошие, — упрямо говорит Ньют и бросается вперёд.  
  
— Ньют! Ньют, стой!  
  
Но брат не слушает. Оказавшись у вольера, он ловко отгибает край сетки и просачивается внутрь — Тесей и не знал, что в вольере есть такой лаз. Гиппогриф не пролезет, конечно, даже он сам — едва ли, а мелкому тощему Ньюту — в самый раз.  
  
Обдирая одежду, Тесей всё-таки протискивается внутрь — он не думает, что будет делать, просто он  _должен_  оказаться рядом, спасти, защитить! — и видит, как Ньют с серьёзным видом кланяется огромным зверям, и как те… церемонно кланяются в ответ. Один из них склоняет клювастую морду, и Ньют гладит его, улыбаясь легко и счастливо.  
  
— Вот видишь? — говорит он, обернувшись к взъерошенному Тесею. — Я же говорил, они хорошие.  
  
Тесей только качает головой и, осторожно приблизившись, берёт Ньюта за руку:  
  
— Да, хорошие. Пойдём, а?  
  
— Но…  
  
— Пойдём, Ньют, нас уже ищут, наверное.  
  
— Ну хорошо, хорошо.  
  
Оказавшись наконец вне вольера, Тесей хватает Ньюта и порывисто прижимает к себе.  
  
— Никогда, никогда больше так не делай, Ньют, ладно? Я ужасно за тебя испугался.  
  
— Но они бы меня не обидели! — придушенно, но очень возмущённо отвечает Ньют. — Ой, Тесей, у тебя рубашка порвалась…  
  
Тесей смеётся и долго ещё не выпускает Ньюта из объятий.  
  
Потом обоим достаётся чудовищный нагоняй, но Ньют всё же отстаивает своё право ходить к гиппогрифам — но только с кем-то из взрослых. Тесей знает, что брат всё равно будет ходить один, и старается по возможности быть рядом. Мало ли что.  
  


**3**

  
Тесею одиннадцать, и он стоит на платформе девять и три четверти вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Сегодня первое сентября, и он впервые в жизни едет в Хогвартс. Отец гордо улыбается, мама растроганно всхлипывает, а Ньют восторженно вертит головой:  
  
— Ой, смотри, это же чёрный книзл! Мам, мам, а можно мне такого? А это аппалузская пушишка у той девочки? Ух ты…  
  
Вокруг толкотня и гвалт, туда-сюда снуют школьники и их родители, в клетках галдят совы и вороны, кто-то плачет, кто-то смеётся, кто-то кого-то потерял в толпе… Ньюта же, конечно, интересуют только животные. Тесей не может не улыбаться — брат верен себе всегда.  
  
Стоя у подножки поезда, Тесей обнимает маму, отца, а потом шагает к Ньюту, чувствуя, как сжимает сердце незнакомая тоска. Впервые ему предстоит так надолго оставить брата одного, и кто за ним присмотрит? Родители то в разъездах, то в работе, на няньку никакой надежды, а Ньюту вечно не сидится на месте… Тесей пытается представить себе почти год без него, с возможностью увидеться только в праздники, — и не может.  
  
— Ньют, — тихо говорит он, обнимая брата. Горло отчего-то перехватывает. — Я… буду скучать. Будь тут осторожен без меня, хорошо?  
  
Ньют, по обыкновению, пытается высвободиться из объятий, но не так рьяно, как обычно. Потом всё же отступает на шаг.  
  
— Я тоже, — говорит он, глядя в сторону. — Тоже буду скучать.  
  


**4**

  
Тесею четырнадцать, и он, сидя за столом Гриффиндора, до побелевших костяшек стискивает край скамьи. Его брат — на стуле в центре зала, голова утонула под Распределяющей Шляпой. Сейчас, вот сейчас…  
  
— Хаффлпафф! — выкрикивает шляпа, и Тесей едва не падает со скамьи. Один из соседних столов взрывается криками и аплодисментами, и Ньют, стянув Шляпу, идёт к ним нетвёрдой походкой.  
  
Что ж, думает Тесей, это ничего. Ничего. Они же всё равно будут учиться в одной школе, правда? Что с того, что на разных факультетах, подумаешь…  
  
Когда наконец начинается пир, Тесей, не спускающий с Ньюта глаз, видит — брат выбрался из-за стола и идёт к нему. Тесей встречает его на середине пути.  
  
— Прости, — угрюмо говорит Ньют, разглядывая свои ботинки.  
  
— За что?..  
  
— За то, что я не попал на Гриффиндор. Ты так надеялся…  
  
— Глупый, — Тесей с облегчением смеётся и обнимает его. — Я просто хотел, чтобы мы вместе учились, а не… Словом, не думай, что я разочарован, ладно? Я тобой горжусь. На Хаффлпафф попадают люди с добрым сердцем, это же замечательно.  
  
Ньют выскальзывает из его объятий и смотрит куда-то в сторону, но теперь — почти улыбается, одними глазами. Тесей умеет различать все его улыбки.  
  
— Да… наверное. А ты покажешь мне совятню?  
  
Тесей фыркает: всё-таки брат неисправим.  
  
— Покажу, конечно. Но завтра, а сейчас — иди ешь. Не знаю, как ты, а я умираю с голоду!  
  


**5**

  
Тесею девятнадцать, и он снова смотрит на гордые башни замка Хогвартс. Но, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы повод приехать сюда был повеселее. Большой скандал: младшего сына Скамандеров, брата подающего надежды аврора Тесея Скамандера, отчислили! Тесей говорит с директором, говорит с деканом Хаффлпаффа, говорит с деканом Гриффиндора — хотя, казалось бы, какое может быть Дамблдору до этого дело? Но его всегда любили ученики, и он всегда понимал их как никто другой, и если честно — Тесей рад его видеть. И поддержке его тоже рад, хоть и не ожидал.  
  
Ньют собирает вещи и не оборачивается, когда Тесей входит в спальню. Сейчас разгар учебного дня, все на занятиях — это хорошо. Меньше любопытных глаз вокруг. Все всё, конечно, уже знают, но хотя бы уехать отсюда можно будет относительно спокойно.  
  
— Ньют…  
  
Брат только мотает головой, продолжая запихивать одежду и учебники в чемодан — как попало, в полном беспорядке. Клетка с хорьком, виновником всех бед, стоит рядом на кровати. Зверёк, будто что-то чувствуя, сидит тише воды, ниже травы. Тесею хочется выкинуть его в окно, но он, конечно, не стал бы так делать. Просто злится. Ньют ведь не хотел ничего плохого!..  
  
Ньют наконец захлопывает чемодан, поворачивается и бросает на Тесея короткий взгляд исподлобья. Ждёт отповеди, наверное.  
  
— Ньют, — повторяет Тесей. И, шагнув к нему, обнимает, сильно и крепко, стараясь вложить в это объятие всю свою любовь, все сожаления, всю гордость… потому что, несмотря ни на что, он гордится Ньютом — тот ведь так и не отступил. Стоял на своём — один против всего мира, и Тесею не ругать его хотелось — просить прощения за то, что не встал рядом, плечом к плечу. Не мог, не имел права. Взрослая жизнь иногда была сущим дерьмом.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо, Ньют, — шепчет он брату в волосы. — Всё будет хорошо. Мы подыщем тебе работу в Министерстве, в отдел контроля за магическими существами как раз нужен младший клерк, я уже навёл справки… не переживай.  
  
Ньют невнятно бормочет: «Спасибо» и не пытается высвободиться, но когда поднимает глаза, в них — безнадёжность. У Тесея перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Пойдём, — говорит Ньют, снова отводя взгляд в сторону. — Будем теперь вместе работать, здорово, правда?  
  
В его голосе нет радости, а в глазах — улыбки, и Тесей знает почему. Ньют рассказывал ему о своём боггарте.  
  


**6**

  
Тесею двадцать четыре, и война наконец закончилась. Он старался писать домой, но возможность была не всегда. «Иногда, — хмыкал Перси, глядя, как он старательно выводит письма сначала родителям, потом — отдельно — Ньюту, склонившись над неудобным походным столом, — есть плюсы в том, что тебе некому писать. Меньше мороки».  
  
Тесей едет в одном поезде с маглами, с теми же, с кем вместе воевал. Он знает, что Ньют уже вернулся с фронта — спрятанное за пазухой письмо греет сердце. Они не виделись больше года, и Тесей удивляется тому, как волнует его эта встреча. Кажется, он даже перед первым свиданием так не переживал.  
  
Мама со слезами бросается ему на шею, едва он успевает сойти с поезда. Потом его обнимает и отец. Вокруг — такие же точно встречи, слёзы, смех, причитания и отчаянные рыдания тех, кто своих не дождался… Тесей, едва скрывая нетерпение, высвобождается из объятий родителей. Ньют, как всегда, стоит чуть позади, смотрит и на Тесея, и словно бы чуть в сторону, не поднимая головы, и улыбается. Тесей шагает к нему — и обнимает, наконец-то зарываясь лицом в непослушные волосы.  
  
— Такой серьёзный стал, — шепчет он. Голос не слушается, руки живут своей жизнью, отчаянно стискивая ткань пальто на спине брата.  
  
— На себя посмотри, — отзывается Ньют, щекоча шею дыханием. — Капитан.  
  
Ньют всё-таки высвобождается — Тесею стоит немалых усилий разжать руки и отпустить его — и из его нагрудного кармана осторожно высовывается голова с глазами-бусинами, украшенная двумя зелёными листочками.  
  
— Привет, Пикетт, — улыбается Тесей.  
  
— Он тоже по тебе скучал, — говорит Ньют.  
  
— Ещё бы. Ведь это же ему приходилось за тобой приглядывать, пока меня не было.  
  
Счастья в нём так много, что оно вот-вот разорвёт его на части. Или, может, поднимет в небо, как воздушный шар. Война закончилась, и он, наконец, дома.  
  


**7**

  
Тесею тридцать три года, и его младший брат снова во что-то вляпался. И снова с подачи Дамблдора. А Тесею потом приходится сидеть на этих бесконечных слушаниях, таскаться по кабинетам проклятых крючкотворов, извиняться, просить, убеждать… У него скоро свадьба, мама присылает бесконечных сов с вопросами о том, что готовить, какого цвета выбрать скатерть, сколько будет гостей, и прочая, и прочая, и охота за Гриндельвальдом отнимает последние силы и решительно всё время, и ему даже некогда поздравить Перси с выпиской и восстановлением в должности… какие скатерти?  
  
Тесей всё-таки может признаться себе — его гораздо больше беспокоит не сам Гриндельвальд, а то, что Ньют завяз в этом деле по уши. И порой становится действительно страшно — а что, если?.. Гриндельвальд умеет убеждать, а тут ещё и сам Тесей подлил масла в огонь, попытавшись надавить на брата и заставить его выбрать сторону. Тот ведь и правда мог выбрать… Нет. Нет, Ньют не такой. Это же он поймал Гриндельвальда год назад, он единственный понял, кто скрывался под личиной Персиваля Грейвза — по одним только рассказам Тесея! — и всё, что Тесей мог сделать сейчас, — это пожелать ему удачи. Просить отойти в сторону, не лезть, не рисковать было почти так же бесполезно, как в детстве было просить его не таскать домой диких магических существ. Всё равно не отступит, и только доверие потеряешь.  
  
Ньют такой красивый сейчас — полный решимости, с упрямо сверкающими глазами. Тесей не может на него не смотреть. Он знает, что Лита тоже любит Ньюта, пожалуй, больше, чем его, — и, что ж, прекрасно её понимает. Безумие какое-то. А ещё он знает, что и Лита знает. Она смотрит на Тесея нежно и грустно, и даже когда он её обнимает, из её глаз не уходит тоска. Он сам, наверное, не лучше. Они пытаются заткнуть друг другом дыру в сердце, и это работает… почти. Так, вместе, вдвоём можно хотя бы идти, не падая, поддерживая друг друга. Они никогда не получат того, чего действительно жаждут, но хотя бы будут друг у друга, а это уже лучше, чем ничего.  
  
Тесей ведь любит Литу. Просто не так, как должен. И Ньюта любит тоже — и тоже… не так. А Ньют… Ньют не знает, конечно. Он всегда понимал животных лучше, чем людей, и за это Тесей его любит тоже.  
  
Тесей раскрывает объятия. Ловит Ньюта, притягивает к себе и шепчет: «Будь осторожен». Чувствует взгляд Литы спиной и знает — она смотрит не на него.  
  


**8**

  
Всё заканчивается на кладбище Пер-Лашез, в холодном смертоносном пламени. Авроры гибнут в этом пламени один за другим, и Тесей стоит с Ньютом плечо в плечо, а Лита… Литы больше нет. Она выиграла им время, какие-то секунды, но и те сейчас на вес золота.  
  
_Я люблю тебя._  
  
Тесей знает, кого любила Лита и ради кого погибла. Он почти злится на неё, потому что защищать Ньюта —  _его_  обязанность, и Лита не должна была умирать из-за того, что он не справился.  
  
Гриндельвальд снова ускользает, Тесей потерял почти всех своих людей и невесту, и ему кажется, что в этом пламени сгорел весь мир.  
  
А потом Ньют улыбается ему, глядя наконец-то прямо в глаза, и говорит:  
  
— Я выбрал сторону.  
  
И обнимает его. Сам. Впервые в жизни.  
  
Мир возрождается из пепла, как феникс, когда Тесей обнимает брата в ответ.


End file.
